the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
ACME (Star Frontiers)
ACME is a conglomerate of corporations producing a version of everything but with one specialized purpose; to achieve the zenith of service, and efficiency as their name implies. To ACME the zenith of service is the capacity to provide a customer with a product for any request. What is service if you can not serve? The conglomerate revolves around a parent company which sets up specialized subsidiaries which over a process become integrated into the conglomerate. This was the founder's intended method of expansion and the conglomerate solely consists of such companies.They are highly experimental with heavily staffed R&D departments. They are quick to discontinue entire lines when something better is achieved making at times for a hectic corporate culture. Especially when positions shift to improve efficiency. Veterans of the company have stated that while unobtainable the drive for perfection gives the conglomerate unity and it's staff focus. They do not go into great detail in how the hegemony of the parent company works but do emphasis that the company's philosophy of specialized ligaments (the companies in the conglomerate) creates a system of reliance upon the other members as the companies have exclusive agreements for internal exchange of information, products, and services. While the company started in Human Space it's attracted a large number of Vrusk who take to it like salmon to to a stream. Stating it's the closest Humans have come to Vrusk culture. Vrusk are filling an increasing number of management positions with in the ACME 'family' and have come to know it as their nation. It's not as totalitarian as Vrusk conglomerates are and the more free willed Vrusk, such as those born on planets with mixed populations, have found that appealing to them. Meanwhile Vrusk sociologist theorize it'll become just like their conglomerates as it works to obtain the height of efficiency. Products Ammunition, Archaic * ACME Arrows - ACME Arrows can be purchased in quivers of 20. The head and fins are replaceable parts. ACME is well known in Archery Sports with ACME Archery aiming to prefect the Arrow and the Bow. * ACME Tangler Arrow Heads - These attachments turn ACME Arrows into ACME Tangler Arrows. Upon impact with a surface or target they have the same effect as a Tangler Grenade. That being that they explode into hundreds of sticky strings that entangle those with in the area of effect. They cost the same as a Tangler Grenade but require the impact force of a arrow to detonate. They can not be thrown like a grenade. Due to the weight of the head the arrow's range is decreased. Ammunition, Projectile * Bulletclip * Needleclip * Machine Gun Belt * Recoilless Rifle Shell Computers * ACME Analyzer - The ACME Analyzer is a specialized level 3 computer that has most hardware focused on the operation of a level 6 Analysis program. It has a level 5 Information Storage Program to record data and a level 4 Computer Security Program. It can take up to 80 points of damage before being destroyed. It weighs 20 kilograms and costs 80,000 Federation Credits. * ACME Megatron - The ACME Megatron is a massive computer containing a level 6 version of every program type. It can fully automate an entire city and costs 1,216,000 Federation Credits but shipping will add additional costs. Cybernetics * Anti-Shock Implant - This small device, located at the base of an individual's neck, makes them immune to stun effects. It's illegal on most civilized worlds for such to be installed into civilians due to the abundance of stunning weapons among law enforcement agencies. Thus ACME can only provide it on certain worlds where more lethal means are typically employed against criminals and other deviants. An exception is of course specific members of government agencies who would benefit from such immunity such as intelligence operatives. As with all cybernetics this has to be installed at a hospital and that means finding one willing to install it. Unlike most cybernetics which require a power source this implant does not. * ACME Extendable Arm - This appears to be a regular upper arm and hand when it is in fact a prosthetic with the ability to extend an individual's reach by an additional forearm's length. Test trials and reworks have insured that the arm will never spontaneously extend after the issue of 'sleep restfulness provoking an unintended signal' has finally been put to rest. * ACME Finger Pointer - A rather straight forward prosthetic finger with a small 'pointing laser' embedded in the tip of the pointer finger. One simply needs to point and press one's thumb against the proximal phalanx to activate the non-hazardous yet visible laser light. Power supply for the laser pointer lasts for 20 hours of use and can be replace through a compartment in the proximal phalanx. It's popular among ACME's management. * ACME Finger Screw Driver - Another prosthetic finger this one came about when an employee tried to drive a screw into a board with their finger nail- which broke. This gave an observer of the attempt the idea of a prosthetic finger tip that could drive screws. The first version of this product was just a tip with a removal cap that revealed the drive head. Over the years it's become an entire finger to brace the driving force to avoid breaking an organic finger. The option to remove and attach different screw heads has also been included. * ACME Light Eye - This provides normal visual perception and operates like other cybernetic eyes bestowing sight but the user can activate a light in the eye. Sight in that eye is disabled when the light is on with the person having to rely on sight in the other eye to see what has been illuminated. * ACME Mental News Receiver - This product is marketed as keeping the one with it well informed of recent happenings by broadcasting news straight to the brain when in receiving distance. It's not a product for everyone and thanks to various trials and testing periods the issue regarding the inability to turn the signal off has been rectified by having an on/off button located behind the ear with 'volume' controls being behind the concha with rubs 'up' increasing and rubs 'down' decreasing. 'Volume' in this case being how 'loud' the broadcast is compared to an individual's own thoughts. The receiver is wirelessly charged. * ACME Storage Arm - This is a cybernetically controlled arm (upper arm, forearm, and hand) that is hollow in the upper and forearm allowing an individual to store and retrieve physical items stored with in such as batteries, ID Cards, flashlights, etc. Earlier versions had space in the hand but for the sake of dexterity and the best manipulation of the hand such is no longer included though one can still add various ACME digits to the hand if they desire as the products are compatible. * ACME Thumb Lighter - This prosthetic thumb comes with a built in Everflame lighter good for 20 hours of use. The Distol Phalanx and nail are both flipped back to reveal the lighter which can be ignited in a motion akin to flicking one's thumb against the proximal phalanx. It's rather easy to refill. * ACME Whistling Finger - This prosthetic middle finger can be blown into from a slot under the nail to produce a whistle to attract attention. * ACME VitaTracker - This device is a display screen located just below the wrist on the outer forearm. It displays an individual's Heart Rate, Blood Pressure, Sugar Levels, and Brain activity with a status indicator that shows if toxins have been detected in the blood stream. There is also a counter that shows an individual's stamina as read by the device. Misc. * ACME Charge Card - The ACME Charge Card is simply what it is. A direct debit payment system where the card issuer pays for each purchase and expects the card holder to repay them by a set due date. In this case debts if any are expected to be repaid at the end of a Galactic Quarter (100 20 hour days). ACME gets income from these cards in the form of a 1% interchange fee. * ACME Flashlight Umbrella - This product when through a few design variants before being market ready. It's a functional umbrella with a flashlight built into the handle. The beam can be rotated so it can provide light while offering shelter from the rain or held to the side should weather be permitting. Security Devices * ACME Fingerprint Lock - This level 6 security device deters entry or access by anyone save the person (or persons when connected to a computer with the information storage program) whose voice it's to grant entry to. * ACME Key and Passcode Lock - This level 1 security device requires one to turn a key to gain access to the numpad for entering a password which will unlock the device. * ACME Labyrinth Lock - This level 1 security device is much like the simple chain latch door except one has to carry the latch through a maze before unlatching and re-latching the door. These locks come in various sizes depending on how difficult the customer wants the maze to be for those attempting to solve it. * ACME Piano Lock - Both a piano and a lock this devices unlocks a container, door, etc when a specific string of notes is performed on the piano. This lock is typically built into the structure and is considered a level 1 security device. It also serves as a normal piano for entertainment. * ACME Sound Sensitive Lock - This level 3 security device unlocks when a specific tone is registered. It comes with a 'tuning fork' set to the frequency required. * ACME Voice Recognition Lock - This level 6 security device deters entry by anyone save the person (or persons when connected to a computer with the information storage program) whose voice it's to grant entry to. Toolkits * ACME EnviroKit * ACME MedKit * ACME RobComKit * ACME TechKit Weapons, Archaic Projectile * ACME Bow Weapons, Melee * ACME Axe * ACME Knife * ACME Pathfinder's Machete - Functions as a short sword designed for clearing jungle and forest growth. It has a compass on the pommel of the blade which will point to magnetic north. * ACME Nightstick Vehicles * ACME Aircar * ACME Super Sonic Transport Members * ACME Aircar, LLC. * ACME Archery * ACME Aviation * ACME Computers * ACME Cybernetics - Manufactures Cybernetics for augmentation and medical replacement. Works closely with ACME Computers, ACME Robotics and ACME Medical Technologies. * ACME Electronics * ACME Entertainment - Distributes films from ACME Studios. * ACME Medical Insurance - This is the company that provides medical insurance to customers and all ACME employees. As a conglomerate known for manufacturing everything it's medical insurance, with the appropriately selected plan, covers everything. Regardless of why you are having to have a major surgery or what previously unknown virus you've contracted ACME has you covered. The down side to this is that coverage by ACME Medical Insurance is costly. ACME Medical Insurance operates under Galactic Standard Time with payment for the coverage due at the end of every Galactic Standard Year (400 20 hour days). * ACME Medical Technologies - Conducts research for ACME Cybernetics which manufactures models based on the design proposals of this company. The company provides said cybernetics with their seal of approval. Produces ACME Med-Kits and various instruments contained with in them. * ACME Mining Co. * ACME Motors * ACME Navigation * ACME News Network - Broadcasts news to every ACME company's property and to individuals who have subscribed to the network. Most of it is corporate news regarding expansions and politics with in the conglomerate which spans star systems. What's not such is typically news that would impact production or product sales. * ACME Robotics * ACME Security Systems * ACME Shipping * ACME Studios - Produces films for ACME Entertainment. * ACME Transport Category:Star Frontiers Category:Star Frontiers Manufacturers